pocketmonstersspecialfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 5: Onix Is On!
Adventure 5: Onix Is On! (or "Vs: Onix) is a chapter in the Red-Green-Blue Arc. It is the follower chapter of Adventure 4: Wanted: Pikachu! and precursor chapter of Adventure 6: Gyarados Splashes In! Storyline Red looked on the battlefield, which was basicly a boxing ring, and noticed Green, which already won his battle. He wanted to go the stairs up to the boxing ring, but first he needed to sign up for the challenge. Shortly after that, he entered the boxing ring, facing his first opponent, which uses a Graveler. At first, Red wanted to use Pikachu for the battle, because it was the only one with full healthy. But already in his Pokéball, it refused to listen to Reds orders. It doesn`t leave him a choice, but to figth with Bulbasaur or Poliwhirl, even if they are going to faint, if they take a singel hit, which Red was well aware of. So Reds goes for Poliwhirl, trying to end the battle as quick as possible. He orders his Pokémon, to start attack and the Graveler fainted after an Ice Beam attack. So it comes, that Red fight serval rounds and won them by singel attacks of Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl. Brock, which was watching the challenger from an window upstairs, thought that that was a chellenger, which worth a battle against him. Red manged somehow, to get in the final round against Brock. During a short break, Red trying to convince Pikachu to fight, cause Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl reached there limits. He was already begging it, but it still wont listen. Finally he forced Pikachu, to go into the boxing ring, where brock already was, waiting him. By the begin of the battle, brock awaits Reds first strike attack, like in the battles befor. But Pikachu, won`t even looking at him. So Brock strikes first and ordered his Onix to attack with Rock Throw. The mouse Pokémon wasen`t hit first, it elegant aviod any hits by the rocks. Just one singel rock, hit its on the head. But instead of attack Onix, Pikachu decided to attack Red with an electric attack. Red runs in circles and Pikachu chased him. The audience laughed. Brock thougth, that Red fooled him and did win his battles just by luck and got angry. That`s why, he now wanted to use the ultimate attack of Onix, where it used his own body as a tornado. Onix truly starts to move his body like a tornado and heading for Pikachu. But it was still focuesing on attacking Red, so it dosen`t notice. Red jumped forward, hugging Pikachu and barely escaped the attack. The audience became quiet. Red talked to Pikachu, that it was wrong of him, to force it to battle for him. This time Pikachu was listening. Brock was in in a kind of rage and attacking again. But this time, Pikachu goes for a counterattack and manged somehow to defeat Onix. Brock fell onto his knees, Red was very surprised, the referee declares Red to the winner and the audience cheered. At the end of the day, Red and his Pokémon were sitting on a lawn and watching there new Boulder Badge. Additional, he introduces Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl to Pikachu and leaved the decision, if Pikachu want to stay with them, to itself. As a sign of agreement Red wanted to shake hands with Pikachu. The electric Pokémon grab his hand, but just to shock Red. In the end, he was running in circles again, trying to escape from Pikachus attacking. Important Events *Green was fighting in the Gym with his new Charmeleon *Red fights Brock and wins *Pikachu finally listen to Reds orders (kind of...) Debut *Brock 'Pokémon' *Charmeleon *Sandshrew *Geodude *Graveler *Onix *Cubone Appearance *Red *Green *Brock *Trainers and Residents of Pewter City Pokémon *Pikachu (Reds) *Poliwhirl (Reds) *Bulbasaur (Reds) *Charmeleon (Greens) *Onix (Brocks) *Geodude (Brocks) *Graveler (Brocks) *Sandshrew (Trainer) *Cubone (Trainer) *Graveler (Trainer) Category:Chapters